espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poland Tactical Arms Solutions
This faction has been abandoned by the owner; this page is hereby nullified until further notice. Poland Tactical Arms Solutions is a Polish private military corporation based out in Gdansk. It is a young and new PMC. They have yet to see action and propel themselves onto the world stage as a force to be reckoned with. Origins Founded by Armandek Nowak, a business entrepreneur with a dream, TacArms is his dream come true. He was born into a wealthy family with his father dreaming of him taking over the family business. Instead, after gaining his major in Entrepreneurship, he left his family dream behind for a brighter future. He could see the conflict in the Middle East getting ready to boil over, and he wanted to grab it by the balls for its potential profit. As such, he was able to gain a grant from an anonymous backer to get him started, and he constructed the main headquarters for his business: a private military corporation. He named it "Poland Tactical Arms Solutions" or TacArms (PTAS) for short, coining its motto "Maximum firepower, a ring away." Now hiring Polish civilians for security detail and contracting as well as former special forces, military, and law enforcement from around the world, he is starting out small. His PMC doesn't have much attention, but is gambling on the Middle East to propel him onto the international stage of more recruits, profits, and fame. History ...Work in Progress... Subsidiaries PTAS Heavy Manufacturing PTAS-HM is the subsidiary that handles the big guns. It maintains TacArms's vehicle fleet, making sure it is in tiptop shape and ready for deployment at all times. They are like PTAS-FS, but on steroids. They construct and maintain vehicles for the company while, like PTAS-FS, will construct vehicles and aircraft for any buyers. PTAS-HM also holds command over TacArms's cargo ship fleet, documenting everything that comes in and out as well as making shipments or accepting deliveries by sea. PTAS Army Solutions PTAS-AS is the ground arm of the company. They accept contracts that require boots on the ground and authorize the use of armored vehicles on the field. On top of that, they also hold overall command of any and all operatives deployed to the field. You need a private army? "Maximum firepower, a ring away." Ground Vehicles 1. INFANTRY FIGHTING VEHICLES * M2A2 Bradleyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M2_Bradley#M2A2 2. ARMORED PERSONNEL CARRIERS * Patria Armored Modular Vehicle https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patria_AMV * BTR-80Ahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BTR-80 * M1128 Infantry Carrier Vehiclehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M1126_Infantry_Carrier_Vehicle 3. ASSAULT GUNS * M1128 Mobile Gun Systemhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M1128_Mobile_Gun_System 4. TRUCKS * KrAZ-260https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KrAZ-260 * Ural-4320https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ural-4320 5. JEEPS * High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehiclehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humvee * UAZ-3151https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UAZ-469 * Iveco LMVhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iveco_LMV Emplacement Weapons 1. SURFACE-TO-AIR MISSILES * S-75 Dvinahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S-75_Dvina 2. ANTI-AIRCRAFT GUNS * Artemis 30https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemis_30 3. HEAVY MACHINE GUNS * Kord Heavy Machine Gun * Browning M2HB Heavy Machine Gunhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M2_Browning 4. GRENADE LAUNCHERS * Mk 19 Grenade Launcherhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mk_19_grenade_launcher 5. ANTI-TANK GUIDED MISSILES * 9M133 Kornethttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/9M133_Kornet * BGM-71 TOWhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BGM-71_TOW 6. MORTARS * M226 PTAS Air Force Systems PTAS-AFS is the air arm of the company. Like PTAS-AS, they accept contracts that require aircraft in the sky and authorize different munitions for many different missions. They also hold overall command of all pilots deployed to the field. PTAS-AFS also holds command over the cargo plane fleet, documenting everything that comes in and out as well as making shipments or accepting deliveries by air. You need a private air force? "Maximum firepower, a ring away." Aircraft 1. FIGHTERS * Sukhoi Su-35 Flanker-Ehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sukhoi_Su-35 2. ATTACKERS * Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt IIhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairchild_Republic_A-10_Thunderbolt_II 3. TRANSPORTS * Lockheed C-130 Herculeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lockheed_C-130_Hercules * Boeing C-17 Globemaster IIIhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boeing_C-17_Globemaster_III Helicopters 1. ATTACK HELICOPTERS * Boeing AH-64D Apache Longbowhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boeing_AH-64_Apache * Mil Mi-24Vhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Mil_Mi-24_variants * Mil Mi-24Phttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Mil_Mi-24_variants 2. TRANSPORT HELICOPTERS * Bell Boing V-22 Ospreyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bell_Boeing_V-22_Osprey * Sikorsky UH-60 Stealth Black Hawkhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sikorsky_UH-60_Black_Hawk Misc. Subsidiaries * TacArms Banking Company - Financial: PTAS-BC is the finance branch of the company, they manage the company's finances as well as operate a small number of bank branches across the Poland. * TacArms Structural Engineering Division - Architecture: PTAS-SED is responsible for the designing and engineering of structures built and operated by the TacArms as a whole. * TacArms Firearms Solutions - Weapon Manufacturing: PTAS-FS builds, supplies, repairs, and modifies new and existing firearms. PTAS-FS are also tasked with researching and developing new firearms, as well as selling other firearms not needed to countries willing or need to buy. * TacArms Security Services - Security: PTAS-SS are contractors who have decided to work for the company, but wanted a middle ground between a combat operative and a civilian contractor. Appearance & Gear The PTAS Battle Dress Uniform (BDU) is made up of a combat jacket and trousers, or a heavier jacket for colder environments. The camouflage in use by PTAS is ERDL. Patterns include, but are not limited to: * Woodland (ERDL) - Used for woodland and forest environments. * Desert (ERDL USMC) - Used for the deserts of the world. Most likely Africa and the Middle East. * Jungle (ERDL Stinger) - Stinger is used for the much brighter, tropical environments that would be seen in Southern America, Africa, Asia, and the islands of the Caribbean. * Urban & Winter (ERDL Urban) - The Urban pattern is used for city environments. Due to a lack of a winter ERDL pattern, Urban is also used for winter environments. * Airborne (ERDL Red) - ERDL Red is used for the elite paratrooper units of PTAS. All operatives wear combat harnesses in either sage, green or black in various configurations that match their camo pattern. Many operatives wear either Modular Integrated Communications Helmets in either a flat color corresponding to the camo pattern equipped, or the pattern itself while some prefer to wear Advanced Combat Helmets in a flat color or matching pattern. Everyone, no matter the nationality, wears the custom made flag patch of Poland and TacArms patches. Equipment PTAS uses a very heavy emphasis on a mix of NATO and Russian gear, firearms, and vehicles. They mainly use NATO firearms with the occasional Russian weapon here and there, while their vehicle fleet is a healthy mix of the two. Firearms Assault Rifles * H&K 416 * M16A2 * G36 * AK-74M * AN-94 Carbines * M4A1 * AKS-74U * G36K * G36C Handguns * MP-443 Grach * USP45 * Colt-TacArms M1911 Submachine Guns * UMP-45 * PP-19 Bizon * PP-19-01 Vityaz * MPX * CZ Scorpion EVO Battle Rifles * G3 * SCAR-H * MK14 EBR Designated Marksman Rifles * SCAR-H SV * Dragunov SVD * Dragunov SVDS Sniper Rifles * VSS Vintorez * M24 * L96A1 Anti-Material Rifles * Barret M82A3 Light Machine Guns * PKP Pecheneg * LSAT * Rheinmetall MG3 Squad Automatic Weapons * RPK-74 * Colt Automatic Rifle Shotguns * Vepr 12 * Saiga 12 Explosive Weapons Shoulder-Fired Missiles * FGM-148 Javelin * RPG-32 Schmel * Carl Gustaf M4 Grenade Launchers * XM25 * M320 MANPADS * FIM-92 Stinger Various Background(s) Present Combat Personnel * GROM * Polish Land Forces * Polish Air Forces * Czech. Republic Land Forces * Czech. Air Force * Ground Forces of the Slovak Republic * Slovak Air Force * German Army * German Air Force * Kommando Spezialkräfte * Russian Ground Forces * Russian Aerospace Forces * Russian Airborne Troops * GDS Grand Ducal White Army * GDS Jaegers * Ukrainian Ground Forces * Ukrainian Air Force * Ukrainian Air Assault Forces * Ukrainian Spetsnaz PTAS Structure Company Structure * CEO * CEO's Aide * PTAS-BC Managerial Staff * PTAS-AS Overall Commander * PTAS-AFS Overall Commander * Security Overall Commander Command Structure * PTAS Army Solutions Command * PTAS Air Force Systems Command Security Structure * Poland HQ Security Command * Poland Subsidiary Security Command Manufacturing Structure * PTAS Firearms Solutions Managerial Staff * PTAS Heavy Manufacturing Managerial Staff * PTAS Structural Engineering Division Command Personnel ...Work in Progress... Affiliations/Relations Groups Anointed Warriors of Allah * SWORN ENEMIES United Zionist Front * SWORN ENEMIES Other PMCs Gecko Group * BUSINESS RIVALS Penumbra Aviation and Aeronautics * BUSINESS RIVALS Papilon Solutions * BUSINESS RIVALS Elios Corporation * BUSINESS RIVALS Trinity Corporation * BUSINESS RIVALS Nations Grand Duchy of Samogitia * NEUTRAL Tsardom of Volhynia * NEUTRAL Category:Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:Inactive Factions